disneychannel_descendantsfandomcom-20200215-history
Descendants
Descendants is a Disney Channel Original Movie that premiered on July 31, 2015. It was released by Walt Disney Pictures and Disney Channel. Plot Backstory After King Beast and Queen Belle marry, they unite all the kingdoms into the United States of Auradon instead of having a honeymoon. They are elected the leaders of the new idyllic kingdom. They force all of the defeated villains, sidekicks, and accomplices to live imprisoned on the Isle of the Lost; it is a forbidden island surrounded by a magical barrier that inhibits magic and escape. Coming to Auradon In present-day Auradon, twenty years after Beast and Belle marry, their teenage son Ben is about to ascend the throne. The Beast thinks 16 is far too young, as he jokingly states that he didn't make a good decision until he was 42 and that it was either marry Belle or a teapot. Ben's first official proclamation offers a chance for four selected trouble-making teenage children of villains from the Isle of the Lost to live among them in Auradon and attend Auradon Prep. Beast and Belle are shocked by this, and the children on the Isle are those of their sworn enemies. But Belle reminds that she gave him a second chance, and so Beast backs down a little, while Belle asks Ben who the parents are. Ben states he already chose who will come: Carlos, son of Cruella De Vil; Jay, son of Jafar; Evie, daughter of The Evil Queen; and Mal, daughter of Maleficent. Beast is at first unwilling to go with it, because their parents commited unspeakable crimes. ---- (Rotten to the Core) These villainous descendants, along with others, spend their days creating chaos and trouble. Mal steals a lollipop from a child, and Maleficent makes an entrance. She is says playfully that she is disappointed in Mal, but Mal says it was from a baby. Maleficent seems proud, but shows off by spitting on it and putting it under her arms; she then has it given back to the young child. Maleficent wants Mal to be like her, and Mal says she'll do better. Then, they are given news of this by Maleficent: they are chosen to go into Auradon to attend a prep school alongside the teenage children of iconic heroes. However, Maleficent orders Mal to steal the Fairy Godmother's magic wand. The plan is to free all the villains and get their revenge on those who defeated them. Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos arrive at Auradon Prep and set out to steal the wand using Evie's magic mirror to locate the wand at a nearby museum. There, after seeing statues of Maleficent, Jafar, the Evil Queen and Cruella de Vil, Mal begins questioning about being good and evil ("Evil Like Me"). Ultimately, the villain kids fail to retrieve the wand after Jay accidentally sets off the alarm and they escape. The First Day in Auradon On their first day, Jay is recruited for the school's tourney sports team. Carlos realizes dogs are not dangerous and befriends the school's mutt. Evie becomes infatuated with Chad Charming, son of Cinderella and Prince Charming, who takes advantage of her by making her do his homework. Mal befriends Jane, daughter of the Fairy Godmother. Mal exploits Jane's insecurity in her own appearance to her personal advantage by pretending to befriend Jane and even using some magic to change Jane's hair making her look more beautiful. After hearing about Jane's hair change, Mulan's daughter, Lonnie, and other girls' ask Mal to change their hair too. Evie learns the Fairy Godmother will use the wand at Prince Ben's coronation ceremony and the entire school, including the villain kids, are invited. Ben visits and Mal asks him if she could be seated closer to the wand during the ceremony. Ben replies that only he, his family and girlfriend, Audrey-daughter of Aurora and Prince Phillip—will be allowed to be seated up front. Mal hatches a plan to become Ben's girlfriend in order to get the wand. While making a love spell in the form of a cookie, the group realizes the spell needs a human tear of true sadness for the love spell to be successful. Lonnie interrupts the group and reminiscences about the love she felt when her mother made cookies to make her feel better. She sheds a tear out of sadness when she learns that the villain kids have never known love — even from their own parents. Mal quickly snatches the tear and adds it to the cookie dough. The Date Mal persuades Ben to eat the cookie and the love spell begins to take effect. Jay, Carlos, and Ben work together to win the tourney game and Jay is named MVP. Ben declares his love for Mal in a song ("Did I Mention") and asks her to the coronation, angering Audrey and causing her to go with Chad, which in turn upsets Evie. Chad has Evie's magic mirror taken away and Evie is forced to take a test without its aid. Evie gets a 'B' on the test proving she is intelligent without needing the help of her mirror and she tells Doug, son of Dopey, who believed in her. Ben asks Mal on a date and Evie helps her get ready. While on the date, Mal and Ben get to know each other. Ben decides to go for a swim but Mal declines to join him. Mal begins to question whether she really does have feelings for Ben ("If Only"). When Mal doesn't see Ben surface from the lake, she jumps into the lake to find him, but she can't swim and when she starts thrashing around in the water, Ben helps her get out. Ben asks Mal if she reciprocates his feelings of love and she replies by saying that she doesn't know what love feels like. Ben says that he probably can teach her. Family Day Gone Wrong The villain kids video chat with their parents for Auradon Prep's Parents' Day because the villains are not allowed to leave the island. At Parents' Day, Ben introduces Mal to his parents as his new girlfriend, much to their reluctance and shock. There, Aurora's mother—Audrey's grandmother—blames Mal about Maleficent's actions and Chad also adds to the scorn. Evie sprays Chad with a sleeping potion Mal had given her and he collapses. The villain kids leave the lunch and King Beast blames Ben for the turn of events. After the lunch, the other students, now including Jane, mock the villain kids angering Mal to undo Jane's hair and threatening to do the same to the other girls. The group reluctantly plan to steal the wand. The Confrontation The day of the coronation arrives and Mal gives Ben a cupcake with the anti-love spell. He reveals he knew all along because the spell was broken during their first date when he swam in the Enchanted Lake, which washed away the spell. In panic, Mal asks if he had been faking his feelings for her since then, but he tells her that his feelings are genuine as he entrusts her with his signet ring. Ben believes Mal gave him the love spell because she had a crush on him and didn't trust it could happen on its own. During the coronation ceremony, Mal contemplates whether she should get the wand for her mother, or be the better person Ben expects her to be. Suddenly, the wand is snatched up by Jane who wants to use it to give herself the magical makeover her mother won't allow. Unable to control the magic, Jane accidentally breaks the barrier around the Isle of the Lost. Sensing the barrier now gone, Maleficent takes her staff and magically flies away in dark smoke. Mal manages to pry the wand from Jane to fulfill her mother's wishes, but Ben convinces Mal she is good and that she and her friends should follow their hearts, not their parents' evil ways. Returning the wand to Fairy Godmother, Mal admits she loves her friends and wishes to stay at the school to be with Ben because it makes her happy. Maleficent arrives, renders everyone at the coronation still except for her and the villain kids, angrily saying Mal failed them, and takes the wand from the frozen Fairy Godmother. Mal tries to convince her mom to stop, but Maleficent turns into an enormous dragon and attacks them. Mal uses a spell and defeats Maleficent by shrinking her down to a small lizard, equivalent to amount of the love in her heart. Everyone unfreezes and the villain kids resolve to be good. In the end, the whole cast sing and dance at the coronation after-party ("Set It Off"). But Mal gives the audience a sly smile and flashes her green eyes, hinting that it is not the end of the story, foreshadowing a sequel. Cast The Descendants * Mal - (Dove Cameron) daughter of Maleficent. * Jay - (Booboo Stewart) the son of Jafar. * Evie - (Sofia Carson) daughter of the Evil Queen. * Carlos De Vil - (Cameron Boyce), the son of Cruella De Vil. * Prince Ben - (Mitchell Hope), son of Belle and the Beast and soon to be king of Auradon. * Princess Audrey - (Sarah Jeffery), daughter of Aurora and Prince Phillip. * Prince Chad Charming - (Jedidiah Goodacre), son of Cinderella and Prince Charming. * Lonnie - (Dianne Doan), daughter of Fa Mulan and Li Shang. * Jane - (Brenna D'Amico), daughter of the Fairy Godmother. * Doug - (Zachary Gibson), son of Dopey. Villains * Maleficent - (Kristin Chenoweth) from Sleeping Beauty, Mal's mother, the leader of the villains and the main antagonist. * Jafar - (Maz Jobrani) from Aladdin, Jay's father, who owns a junk shop on the Isle of the Lost. * Evil Queen - (Kathy Najimy) from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Evie's mother. * Cruella De Vil - (Wendy Raquel Robinson) from One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Carlos's mother. Heroes * Queen Belle - (Keegan Connor Tracy) from Beauty and the Beast. * King Beast - (Dan Payne) from Beauty and the Beast. * Queen Leah (Judith Maxie) from Sleeping Beauty, the mother of Princess Aurora and the grandmother of Princess Audrey. * Fairy Godmother - (Melanie Paxson) from Cinderella, the headmistress of Auradon Prep. * Snow White - (Stephanie Bennett) from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, a local news anchor who reports on the activities at Auradon. Trivia *The production wrapped up on July 17th, 2014. *Keegan Connor Tracy, who portrays Belle, also portrays the Blue Fairy/Mother Superior in Once Upon a Time. *Mitchell Hope almost quit acting, when his agent called him to do one last audition. He got the role of Ben because of his "natural acting style, boyish charm and winning personality." *Sofia Carson, who portrays Evie, originally auditioned for Audrey. *Dove Cameron was the first to be cast. She said that Disney Channel called her and told her to come; she got the script there, instantly liked it and wanted to be in it. *Cameron Boyce got his frost tips just for this movie. *Sofia Carson and Dove Cameron used wigs. *This is the first time that the classical Disney film canon is united in a feature film. *As the villains' kids progress from bad to good, the changes are reflected in their attire. They start out in their Isle of the Lost outfits, slowly decreasing in rebellious imaging, and finally to their coronation outfits and party clothes worn during "Set it Off." *This would've been the second time Dove Cameron and Cameron Boyce worked together. The first time was in Liv & Maddie, where Dove Cameron portrays the two titular characters. *The movie contains many references and allusions to previous and current Disney franchises. *The video game Carlos plays when the group first arrives to Auradon was originally created for the Disney XD original series Aaron Stone. *Auradon Prep's motto is, "Goodness doesn't get any better." *During Rotten to the Core, if one looks closely behind to the group's dancing, they can see another "Long Live Evil" tag with Cruella's outline. *If one examines the stained glass windows of the church where the coronation is held, the images include Quasimodo, Snow White, Ariel, Aurora, Belle and Beast, various princes, and what appears to be Kristoff. The last image suggest Arendelle is part of Auradon. *12.2 Million people watched the premiere. *18.2 Million total viewers (so far) have watched Descendants. *Descendants is the #5 cable movie in all time. *In "Set it Off," a lyric in the song was "We got the keys. The kingdom's ours." ''Jay and Audrey sang this; Audrey is the daughter of Aurora and in Sleeping Beauty, there is a lyric in a song "''I got the keys to the kingdom." *Dude, the male dog that Carlos becomes attached to, is actually a female dog in real life. *Kenny Ortega saw 600+ actors before casting Mitchell Hope as Prince Ben. *Carlos and Dude (the dog) matched outfits after they met. *If you look closely during the coronation, the parents of Audrey (Aurora and Phillip), Chad (Cinderella and Prince Charming) and Lonnie (Li Mulan and Li Shang) are present. Goofs * In Isle of the Lost, Mal and Jay steal other's goods together or as competition, but in Descendants Mal doesn't understand the point of thieving, although she was probably thinking that stealing in Auradon was unnecessary, since she believed that their parent will reign soon and everything in Auradon will belong to them. * Mal steals candy after Rotten to the Core, but then in an interview, the cast said that the villain kids never tried candy before. However, she did have to give it back to the child she stole it from. * In Isle of the Lost, it said Evie had blue eyes, when in the movie she had brown. * In Isle of the Lost, it said that Mal had a tattoo on her arm, but in the movie it wasn't there. * The age of King Beast is different than what it was in Beauty and the Beast. He met Belle near his 21st birthday, but in this film, Belle says they married when he was 28. * In the background of the scene where the girls enter the boy's dorm, there's a backpack on Carlos' bed with his symbol on it. But if you watch when he put his stuff in the trunk of the limo there was only a trash bag. Trailers Teaser Disney Descendants Trailer 1 Disney Descendants Trailer 2 Disney Descendants True Friendship Descendants Extended Trailer Disney Descendants Disney Descendants - Trailer Videos Gallery Category:Movies Category:Media